Canopies can be utilized to shield a user from rain, sun, or other environmental conditions. Known canopies have many disadvantages, however. For instance, fixed canopies often suffer from limited ranges of articulation. They may, for example, only tilt along a single plane. Although patio table stands are common, fixed canopies typically have limited mounting options for other applications. Improved canopy systems and methods for manufacturing them are therefore needed.